


The Moon in The North

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Love Triangles, Romance, Slow Build, Smut, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with Deluna was that she was not the type of young woman who liked making choices. In fact, Deluna preffered never to choose. She spent most of her days as a free spirit, changing from one personality to the next, loving one person and another, floating from one daydream to real life adventure.<br/>Yes, Deluna was an untamable young woman, which is why her father was shipping her off to live with the Starks of Winterfell.</p><p>Unfortunately for the girl who hated choices, she didn't plan on having to choose between the Wolf, the Iron Born and the Bastard.</p><p>Love triangle between Deluna and the three boys of Winterfell</p><p>Lots of smut eventually and absolutely no spoilers, accessible for both book readers and TV show followers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.  
> All characters and places belong to George R.R. Martin

The problem with Deluna was that she was not the type of young woman who liked making choices. In fact, Deluna preferred never to choose. She spent most of her days as a free spirit, changing from one personality to the next, loving one person and another, floating from one daydream to real life adventure. She loved reading and hunting. Sex and lonely, warm baths. Boisterous parties bursting with music and laughter, and utter silence in the dead of night. Ice cold water and wine by the bottle. Deluna spent most of her days however she felt they should be spent in that moment, and the other days she spent mulling on about the rights of womankind. She dreamed of being like a Lord, with a life full of family and a job and hobbies and bastard children, and void of consequences. She damned her womanhood, whilst all the while loving the challenges it presented to her.   
Yes, Deluna was an untameable young woman, much like her older sister Brienne, which was exactly why her father was shipping her off to live with the Starks of Winterfell.  
She had been travelling for weeks and the anticipation, she thought, would have driven her mad, had it not been for the many books and other trinkets her family had afforded her on the day of her departure. Brienne had given her a sword, forged by the best blacksmith on Tarth, and instructions on how to practice holding it and swinging it. Every morning, Deluna rose two hours before her guardsmen and practiced, just as Brienne showed her. With each passing day, the practice sessions ended in a deeper state of melancholy for her beloved sister. Deluna had always admired her sister's brazen disregard for ladylike expectations and her dedication to her swordsmanship was testament to her love for her.   
Her party all knew her morning schedule, which is why the leader of her guard was surprised to find her sword in her tent come first light on the final day of their journey. Ser Lonan was a seasoned knight, and had been in Deluna's fathers service before even Brienne was born. They knew each other like family and he was heartbroken to see her go.   
He stared puzzled at her bed for a moment and then realized that she had taken her new furs and boots with her. He considered, for a moment, waiting for her, she was not scheduled to return for another half an hour, but he had never known Deluna to prioritize scheduling before this particular journey. He followed her tracks in the freshly fallen snow. "Follow my tracks if I'm not back in time." Lonan ordered to the guardsmen. They nodded in compliance and he went on his way.  
He walked quite a ways, for nearly 20 minutes, Lonan guessed, before he saw her sitting on the edge of a cliff overlooking the vast north. The sun was rising and casting shadows on the thousands of evergreen trees. Winterfell sat comfortably in the valley below. Most of the land was still a faded green, but snow blanketed the highest peaks and northern-most reaches that they could see. Lonan walked slowly as to not startle her, but she predicted his arrival and called to him in a calm and saddened tone, "Do you think I'll ever go home?"  
Lonan sat carefully beside her and sighed deeply, giving his answer consideration. "I hope so, my lady. The Sapphire Isle will not be the same without your-" He trailed off, trying to find the perfect word to describe the young woman. She was the closest he'd ever had to a child of his own, he had looked after her since her infancy.   
The wind blew bitter cold that neither of the two were used to. "What do you know of Northerners, Ser Lonan?"   
He smiled to himself, always impressed with her curiosity, "Didn't the books from Maester Wellion and Septa Mahey satiate your curiosities, child?"   
She shook her head and he laughed, "Do you want to know of Northerners in general or specifically the Starks?"  
"Tell me about the Starks, I hardly got to know anything about them but ghost stories and tall tales." Her voice was tinted with nervousness.  
"Let me think," Lonan began recounting everything he knew of the Stark family. He told her of Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn, along with their Eldest Son Robb, the heir to Winterfell.   
"I've heard he's the most honourable young Lord-to-be in all of Westeros." Deluna wooed, she reined herself in from a daydream.  
Lonan chuckled, "That may be because he's got an excellent teacher."  
He continued on about the Starks other children, the beautiful lady Sansa, adventurous Bran, little Rickon and rebellious Arya.  
Deluna laughed at the tales of Arya's devious behaviour, "Sounds like I wont have to miss Brienne too much after all. They have a little version of her there!"  
He began telling her about Ned Starks bastard son, Jon Snow. "Its the only dishonourable thing Lord Eddard has ever done."   
Deluna looked puzzled, "But is he good?"  
Lonan met her gaze, the wind made their cheeks pink and their eyes water. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, if he is kind and good, I don't understand how an act that created the life of someone who is kind and good to be dishonourable."   
Lonan's expression softened, "Oh child, you have so much to learn."  
Deluna's face broke out into a playful smile, "I'm old enough, old man." She lightly shoved Lonan's shoulder with her fur mitts and began to rise from where she was sitting.  
The old knight tried to hide his fright at being playfully shoved on the edge of a cliff and stood with the help of her extended hand. The land below them was fully illuminated by the sun now, and the sound of horses could be heard above the light whispering of the wind. Lonan looked at Deluna lovingly, as she gazed in anticipation at the scene before her. "We should meet them at the Kingsroad, save time. We're already behind schedule," He placed his mitted hand on her upper back to guide her toward the treeline.   
"You're right, I'm sorry, Ser Lonan." She broke her stare and smiled at him, but it did not meet her eyes.   
She was nervous, as any young girl would be. 18 years old and shipped off to start a new life with a family of strangers. "You're not sorry," The old man chuckled, "This is what you wanted."   
She rolled her eyes, "At least in Winterfell, they won't know my tricks just yet."  
He laughed along with her, "Yes, my Lady, just yet. Come now, I have more to tell you."  
They broke through the treeline and the cold from the wind was replaced with lack of warmth from the fresh new sun. "What more?" Deluna was excited again, to learn more of her new family.   
"Well I still haven't told you about the Castle, or the Direwolves," He smiled at her widening eyes, "Oh, and I haven't told you about Lord Starks ward, the Stolen Prince, Theon Greyjoy."  
Her smile grew, "Of the Iron Islands?"  
"That's the one, child. I'll tell you all about it when we get to the horses. I'm too old to be walking this much."  
Deluna agreed and the two of them walked in silent thought through the cold woodland.


	2. Chapter 2

The walls of winterfell were old and sturdy looking, they were build high with stone probably years before the oldest person she knew had been a baby. Deluna was riddled with signs of anxiety. Her long, wild hair stuck to the small beads of sweat budding on her forehead, her heart raced more and more with each step. As they neared the gates, Lonan called over to her, "Are you ready?" His tone was calm and reassuring.  
Deluna smiled meekly and nodded. Lonan met her nod, "Good, child. Because it appears they are all ready for you."  
Deluna turned her gaze away from the old knight and watched the scene of winterfell as if appeared before her. The gates opened slowly to reveal a busy landscape of hardworking northerners and livestock running amok. It was almost chaotic, as compared to the soft warm breezes and soft waves of home, and Deluna grew excited to explore it.   
As the gate opened, Deluna saw what she was sure was the Stark family. She already knew who was who, and this comforted her, as they certainly knew who she was. Ned and Catelyn stood proud with their children infront of them. Little RIckon, Bran, Arya, Sansa and Robb.   
Deluna's breath escaped her as she let her gaze linger over the Lord-to-be of Winterfell, he was more handsome than her friends at Tarth had described. He stood tall and proud, with warm brown locks and a few day overdue for a shave. His skin was Northerner-pale, but his cheeks pinkened when her eyes met his pale blue ones. She broke the gaze as they grew closer and inhaled deeply to control herself.   
Ned Stark was the first to greet them. He walked out from the line to help Deluna from her horse, but she beat him to it. Meeting him with a bright smile and a handshake on the ground. "Pleasure to meet you Lord Stark." She met his gaze with assertion and the gleam in his eye was testement to his approval of her spark.  
"And you, Lady Deluna. The rumors do not do you justice," Ned smiled warmly and lead her toward the rest of his family. "This is my wife, Lady Catelyn. And my children, Robb, Sansa, Bran, Arya and Rickon."   
Each of the Stark children met her gaze with warm excitement, Lady Sansa most of all. "I've been so anxious for your arrival, My Lady. May I show you to your chambers? You must be tired."  
In truth, Deluna was tired, but it was only noon and she knew she would be unable to sleep with such an exciting place waiting to be explored. "I would be honoured, and then perhaps, you could show me around the rest of Winterfell?"   
Sansa's smile was breathtaking, she was truly as beautiful as she'd ben told. "I would love to."   
Deluna turned to face Lonan, "You may excuse yourselves to rest, thank you all so much for a most pleasent journey."   
Lonan smiled at her knowingly, he was proud of how well she was adapting. Deluna turned back and began walking toward the castle with Sansa. As she passed Robb, she felt him watching her carefully, "Lady Deluna," He called after her.  
Her heart fluttered and she spun around to face him, not saying a word.  
"Lunch is at 2, if you would be so kind as to join me, I mean, us," Robb's blush spread across his cheeks, "Sansa will show you where."   
Deluna nodded and smiled, spinning around again and following Sansa up into the Castle. 

The walls of Winterfell were old and sturdy, they were build high with stone probably years before the oldest person she knew had been a baby. Deluna was riddled with signs of anxiety. Her long, wild hair stuck to the small beads of sweat budding on her forehead, her heart raced more and more with each step. As they neared the gates, Lonan called over to her, "Are you ready?" His tone was calm and reassuring.  
Deluna smiled meekly and nodded. Lonan met her nod, "Good, child. Because it appears they are all ready for you."  
Deluna turned her gaze away from the old knight and watched the scene of Winterfell as it appeared before her. The gates opened slowly to reveal a busy landscape of hardworking northerners and livestock running amok. It was almost chaotic, as compared to the soft warm breezes and soft waves of home, and Deluna grew excited to explore it.   
As the gate opened, Deluna saw what she was sure was the Stark family. She already knew who was who, and this comforted her, as they certainly knew who she was. Ned and Catelyn stood proud with their children in front of them. Little Rickon, Bran, Arya, Sansa and Robb.   
Deluna's breath escaped her as she let her gaze linger over the Lord-to-be of Winterfell, he was more handsome than her friends at Tarth had described. He stood tall and proud, with warm brown locks and a few day overdue for a shave. His skin was Northerner-pale, but his cheeks pinkened when her eyes met his pale blue ones. She broke the gaze as they grew closer and inhaled deeply to control herself.   
Ned Stark was the first to greet them. He walked out from the line to help Deluna from her horse, but she beat him to it. She met him with a bright smile and a handshake on the ground. "Pleasure to meet you Lord Stark." She met his gaze with assertion and the gleam in his eye was testament to his approval of her spark.  
"And you, Lady Deluna. The rumors do not do you justice," Ned smiled warmly and lead her toward the rest of his family. "This is my wife, Lady Catelyn. And my children, Robb, Sansa, Bran, Arya and Rickon."   
Each of the Stark children met her gaze with warm excitement, Lady Sansa most of all. "I've been so anxious for your arrival, My Lady. May I show you to your chambers? You must be tired."  
In truth, Deluna was tired, but it was only noon and she knew she would be unable to sleep with such an exciting place waiting to be explored. "I would be honoured, and then perhaps, you could show me around the rest of Winterfell?"   
Sansa's smile was breathtaking, she was truly as beautiful as Deluna has been told. "I would love to."   
Deluna turned to face Lonan, "You may excuse yourselves to rest, thank you all so much for a most pleasant journey."   
Lonan smiled at her knowingly, he was proud of how well she was adapting. Deluna turned back and began walking toward the castle with Sansa. As she passed Robb, she felt him watching her carefully, "Lady Deluna," He called after her.  
Her heart fluttered and she spun around to face him, not saying a word.  
"Lunch is at 2, if you would be so kind as to join me, I mean, us," Robb's blush spread across his cheeks, "Sansa will show you where."   
Deluna nodded and smiled, spinning around again and following Sansa up into the Castle. 

Only two hours later, Deluna found herself wandering the halls of Winterfell with Sansa. Her stomach growled in anticipation of food and she tried to mask the sound of it in the eerily quiet halls. She and Sansa had been getting along splendidly, with them being so close in age, Deluna knew she already had a friend in Winterfell. As they walked, Deluna tried to think of a way to bring up Robb and learn more about him, but Sansa was on the subject of her sister, Arya, instead. Deluna had quickly learned that the two fought like wildlings and nightswatchmen. "-And I told her, if she doesn't learn these things, she will end up an old maid like Lady Braenon, but she said-"   
Another voice came up from behind them and stopped Sansa in her tracks, " Lady Sansa, youre going let Arya make you late for lunch.." His voice trailed off as he made eye contact with Deluna.   
Sansa smiled at the man, but his cold grey eyes were glued to Deluna in a sort of confused trance. "Theon! This is Deluna, of Tarth."  
Theon was a strange looking man, handome in a way no one had warned her about, but offputting in his aura. He was tall, taller than her by atleast a foot, and his body was sculpted and wirey. He stood in a domineering position looking down at her, his eyes were wary and he oozed some strange kind of confidence.   
Deluna smiled to shake her nerves and reached for his hand, "Prince of the Iron Islands," She spoke excitedly, and with warmth, "What a pleasure to meet you!"   
Sansa stiffled her laughter as Theon's face reddened. He did not shake her hand, and instead turned back to Sansa,"Your father wont be pleased if you are late, and neither with Septa Mordane."  
With that he walked off infront of them, exiting through a wooden door at the end of the hall. "What his deal?" Deluna asked quietly, her gaze still glued to the door he left though.  
Sansa sighed dramatically, "That's just Theon. It's innappropriate to call him that because he's technically a prisoner here."   
Deluna's face burned with embarassment. "Oh no, really? I though he was like family."   
Sansa chuckled again, "Oh, Yes, he is. Like family I mean, but don't worry. Theon is always kind of," She searched for the right word, "Moody."  
Deluna didn't respond, but instead wandered deep in thought. When they finally made it to the meal hall, the whole family was there, along with Deluna's travel party and Theon, who sat on a seat beside Robb. The two seat on the other side of Robb were empty and Sansa lead Deluna right to them. She sat next to her brother, who stared intently at Deluna.   
Deluna sat and looked across the table to Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn, who appeared to be arguing about something.   
"He is not welcome to eat with us when we have company, you know that, Ned." Catelyn spoke in hushed, frustrated tones, barely audible over the conversations echoing in the hall.  
"She is not company, Cat, she lives here now. She is going to meet him eventually." Neds voice was calm but firm.  
"We'll discuss it tomorrow, today she is our guest." Ned conceeded and stood to speak to the room.  
During his speech, Deluna was lost in thought. Her worry about someone not being allowed to eat with them because of her presence was overwhelming. She could only assume they meant Ned Stark's bastard, Jon.   
She imediately felt insecure about her position there, and as the servers brought out the first course and wine, she found herself eating less than drinking. Soon she had a near full plate and blurry vision to match. Her empty stomach had allowed her to become too drunk and she feared loosing the respect of her new family on the first day. Sansa, noticing her condition turned to Deluna, "Are you alright? We havent even had the main course yet."  
Deluna nodded, she caught Theon staring at her from the orner of his eye and felt a knot in her stomach. He made her nervous, "Yes, I fear I actually am more in need of rest than I'd earlier imagined." She stood from the bench.   
Luckily the crowd was too immersed in conversation to notice her abrupt departure, and Sansa was too hungry to follow her. She swiftly left the hall and ran down the corridor, pushing open the nearest exit. The icy fresh air gave her the clarity she needed to think.   
She walked along the inner wall of the city, which had calmed down since her arrival this morning. She was thankful for the wine in her blood, as she had not taken the time to bring a fur with her, a habit she had not yet picked up. The wine numbed her senses, though, and as she walked she tried to breathe long, slow breaths.   
She wondered if she could find the bastard Jon Snow on her own, and have lunch with him. She hardly found it fair that she be placed infront of him on her first day with these people. She followed the wall around to the back of the keep, where a man appeared to be practicing his swordsmanship alone.   
He was far away and difficult to make out, but for a mop of dark, curly hair, and a feirce swing. She approached with caution, as to not startle the man with the blade, and as she grew close, she saw the emotion in his face. He swung with such ferocity that one would think he was actually in battle. He grunted and panted and sweat beaded on his forehead. Deluna found him incredibly handsome, though she was hesitant to admit this to herself. If she did, she would have to admit finding attraction in three northern men within only a few short hours of being in Winterfell. Her heart raced as she watched him, and she knew in an instant that he was wild, just like her.


	3. Chapter 3

Deluna hadn't the slightest clue how long she'd been watching the stranger when he finally turned to see her. He dropped his sword in the snow and jogged over to her, "Are you alright?"   
Realizing how foolish she must have appeared to him, Deluna stood from her seat on the rocks. She struggled to remember her words as he closed in on her, and tried to smile at him through chattering teeth. He was even more handsome up close, she craved his warmth. "Yes, yes. Just a bit cold is all."   
"I can see that," The man laughed and pulled his fur from his shoulders and draped it around her, the heat from it prickled her skin, "What in Gods names are you doing out here without anything on?"   
His dark brown eyes bore into her inquisitively, she blushed under his gaze, "I had a bit too much to drink at lunch, I guess, and overheard an unpleasant conversation, between, well I don't know. I just needed to get some cool air." She couldn't believe her rambling.   
He smiled at her and his whole face lit up, "Well cool air is what you got, what's your name?"   
"Deluna, yours?"   
The mans eyes widened and she could see what appeared to be a tinge of disappointment in them, "Deluna of Tarth? I'm Jon."   
Deluna's face lit up with delight, "Jon Snow! I was looking for you!"   
Jon furrowed his brow in confusion and tried to hide his amusement at the uninhibited woman before him, "Were you?" "I wanted to see if you'd come have lunch with us inside!" Jon's expression softened, "I'm afraid that's not possible, but I will take you inside to warm up."   
The pair started for the castle as they walked, "I don't mean to intrude, but the conversation you overheard, what was it?"   
Jon kept his eyes forward, as to avoid showing more emotion that necessary. Deluna considered lying, but something about Jon made her empathise with him, "It was between Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn."   
"About my circumstances?" Jon knew all to well the conversation. He'd been hearing it for as long as her could remember.   
"I guess you could call it that," Deluna tread lightly on the freshly fallen snow.   
When the two of them passed the sparring mannequins, she crouched to where Jon had dropped his sword and pulled it from the snow bed. She held it firmly in her hand, the way Brienne showed her and glanced up at Jon before she rose, smiling kindly at him. He stared down at her, perplexed, as she rose carefully. She handed the sword to him by the hilt and he took it from her. "You hold that as if you were born to it." Jon stated suspiciously.   
Deluna blushed at her mistake, "What do you mean, My Lord?"   
Jon shrugged, "I've just not met a Lady who held a sword that effortlessly." The suspicion faded from him voice, "And I'm not a Lord."   
Deluna broke her eye contact with Jon in embarrassment, "Apologies, I just-"   
"Don't give it a second thought." He placed a hand on her shoulder before opening the old wooden door and motioning for her to enter. "Enjoy the rest of your lunch, Lady Deluna."  
He stood in the door way, taking in the sight of her one last time. She smiled back at him from the inside, his cloak still held tightly around her. She was tall and slender, in a deep turquoise gown. Her pale blonde hair fell in loose curls around her heart shaped face. "Just call me Deluna."   
She pulled one bare hand from under her cloak and held it out in front of him to shake. Jon smiled down at it curiously before pulling the glove from his hand, "You be Just Deluna," He stated as his hand shook hers, "And I'll be Just Jon."   
Her lips, perfectly full and pink, pulled up into a smile and her rosy cheeks dimpled, Jon hoped his adoration was not as blatant to her as it was to him. Deluna felt her heart flutter at his willingness to drop her title. "Sounds good, Jon."   
He had to remind himself to break the handshake. Her hand was so small and cold compared to his warmth. After a long session of sparing alone, he welcomed the chills it brought to his spine.   
Deluna spared him one last look before finally nodding to signal her departure. He watched her turn and walk down the corridor before letting the wooden door shut loudly behind her.  
When she heard the door shut, Deluna was suddenly aware of everything that has just transpired. She felt her heart beating wildly and before she knew it, she was staring down at her new bed, in her new room, in her new home.   
Thankful, more now that she ever imagine being, that the sun in Winterfell was typically shrouded in clouds, Deluna stripped from her gown and crawled under the crisp bedding. Her head fell heavy on the pillow as she stared up at the stonework on the ceiling.   
Her stomach was home to endless butterflies that made her feel almost nauseous. Had she known she would find herself so fond of Northern men, she would have agreed to move to Winterfell sooner. She wondered if her father had bet on her finding a man. Just one man, to marry her and keep her in line. She smiled to herself at the thought and slowly shut her deep blue eyes.   
She let her mind wander aimlessly between thoughts of Robbs handsome, sharp jawline and Jon's deep musky scent to Theon's mischievous eyes before she slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
